


Best Buds

by sirtalen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtalen/pseuds/sirtalen
Summary: No one is really sure why Rocket puts up with Groot's nonsense.





	Best Buds

**Scene:**  The Milano’s common room. Rocket is standing on a table carefully watering Groot’s surviving bud with a tin watering can, Groot dancing in the deluge, while Quill watches.  
  
**QUILL:** Hey, Rocket. Why did you start hanging out with Groot anyway?  
  
  
**SCENE:**  Flash cut to a lab somewhere, Groot cradling Rocket, naked, crying and with broken and blood stained cables hanging off the cybernetics in his back, while behind them several dead scientists are pinned to the walls with tree branches.  
  
**GROOT:** I am Groot.  _Shhh…_  I am Groot…  
  
  
**SCENE:**  Back to the Milano, Rocket hops down from the table and starts walking off.  
  
**ROCKET:** @#$% if I remember. He’s always been with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Meg Syverud the talented writer/artist of the webcomic [Daughter of the Lilies](http://www.daughterofthelilies.com/) also made this into a quick [comic](http://bludragongal.tumblr.com/post/94605473701/this-is-a-weird-night-where-i-dont-feel-like).


End file.
